


Lines of your Heart

by Twisted_Mirror



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anger Management, Art, Artists, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben's Magic Mouth, Body Worship, Couch Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends Plotting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Idiots in Love, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Kissing, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Licking, Love, Love Confessions, Magic Fingers, Male-Female Friendship, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rey is a Canvas, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, erotic art, love is art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mirror/pseuds/Twisted_Mirror
Summary: Based on a Prompt from Reylo Prompts'Rey struggles with figure drawing and needs a male model...or thats how she explains things to her hot room mate Ben. He must pose for her in nothing but his undies or better yet naked.'However, I have swapped it so Ben is the artist and Rey is the model :-)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 39
Kudos: 249
Collections: Reylo, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Lines of your Heart

Ben sat down heavily in the arm chair, his large sketchpad balanced upon his awkwardly crossed legs. He jigged his leg up and down, chewing on his fingernail. 

“You okay buddy?”

Poe, sat on a stool next to him looked over at his fidgeting roommate, who was now scowling. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think we should do this.”

Poe rolled his eyes dramatically with a heavy sigh.

“I thought that you were enjoying the art class and the homework?”

“I was…I mean I am…but, but this is Rey! She’s our roommate.”

“Kriff Ben, you’re such a prude, she volunteered to do it, she’s fine with it, loosen up,” Poe decided to poke Ben just a touch. “Unless there’s a reason you don’t want to?”

Ben looked up, his face thunderous, jaw clenched tight, nostrils flared and his fist clenched. Poe shrugged with a smirk. 

“Okay, just asking.”

At that point, Rey entered the room and Ben’s stomach flipped over at least twice. She was wearing nothing but a silken, kimono style robe, splashed in colours of yellow and gold florals, Rey’s colours, light and sunshine. 

“You guys ready?” she asked, twirling the robes ties jokingly. 

“Yes,” Ben’s voice came out as a hoarse squeak, causing Poe having to hold back a snort of laughter. “I mean yes.”

Ben felt his heart begin to race, his palms sweaty and damp. He rubbed them against his thighs, hoping nobody would notice. The robe clung to her body like a whisper, a silken trail of curves draped over her breasts and hips. The robe gaped open at the top revealing an expanse of warm skin, a promise of what lay beneath, her warm, tight tanned body. He felt all of the blood in his body rush to one area in particular, his vision blurred slightly as dizziness swamped him. Now would not be a great time to faint.

‘Come on Solo, get it together.’

“Where do you want me?” she asked lightly. 

Had her voice always been that husky, that sultry and laced with desire? She cleared her throat when Ben didn’t answer, a strange look of stormy surliness and concentration painted upon his face. He looked up from her chest startled, guilty at being caught out. 

“The couch is fine Rey,” Poe responded, flashing Ben a warning look to pull himself together.

Rey took a step back so that she stood nearer to the sofa, her hands gripping the edges of her robe. Ben noticed immediately that her hands were shaking a little.

“Do you still want to do this Rey?” Poe asked, his voice reflecting his concern. 

Rey looked at him and they seemed to share a moment, one that made Ben feel a stab of jealousy. Was something going on between them? How had he not seen it before? She wasn’t helping him with his artwork, she was doing this for Poe. Poe was so calm and collected right now, Ben bet that he’d already seen Rey naked. He gritted his teeth and squeezed the pencil in his hand until it snapped.

It was however at that moment that Rey pulled the robe over her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. His mouth opened on its own accord and he could not help but let his eyes drift over her lithe, smooth body. He had become beyond hard and shifted quickly in his chair trying to rearrange himself to hide his raging erection. He felt his cheeks and ears burn and was pretty sure he’d stopped breathing. His counsellor had suggested he take an art class to help him through his anger and depression, and Rey had encouraged it. Ironically though it was going to kill him, from an embolism or oxygen depletion. He just prayed it would be over soon. 

Rey looked unsure, not quite sure how to hold her arms or place her hands. Half trying to cover herself and half trying to appear as casual as one can when standing in front of the man you are secretly in love with stark naked. She observed Ben surreptitiously who was now staring intently at everything except Rey. Not what she was hoping for. Poe nodded to her, encouraging her to sit before giving her a wink. 

“Front or back Ben?” Poe asked him, trying to suppress the smile he felt emerging. 

Ben’s head shot up inadvertently looking directly at Rey’s nipples. 

“What?”

“Rey, do you want her positioned on her front or back?”

Rey bit her lip, stifling a giggle at Ben’s adorably pink face. His eyes flashed between Rey and Poe, like a rabbit caught in head lights, especially with the pink of his ears sticking out from his raven hair. 

“Erm, whatever’s comfortable for her, for you Rey,” he stuttered. 

“Such a gentleman,” she quipped before sitting down on the sofa. “If it helps, we can always do one of the front and do the back later.”

Ben sensed Poe’s shoulders jigging up and down, laughing, laughing at him probably. 

Rey tucked her legs up on to the sofa, leaning back, pushing her petite but firm breasts out. Ben gulped and swore he was going to come in his pants. He frantically chewed on the end of his fresh pencil he had just taken out of the case as she draped one arm across the back of the sofa, the other resting on the top of her thigh. She twisted so that she looked directly at Ben. 

“Is this okay?”

“Mmmmhmmmm,” Ben murmured while paying a great deal of attention to sharpening his pencil and pottering around in his pencil tin. 

“Is your pencil ready now Ben?”

Poe coughed violently, dropping his sketch pad and pencil. Ben glared at him. 

“Don’t choke.”

He couldn’t completely hold back the venom that he felt, why shouldn’t he if they were making fun of him. 

“We’re ready,” Poe replied finally after collecting himself.

They began to draw although Ben’s hands felt shaky, like they didn’t belong to him. He grew frustrated and screwed the paper up to start again. Before he could properly restart, Poe’s phone began to ring, its Cantina Band ringtone breaking the awkward silence. Ben huffed in annoyance. 

“Hi…right…yeh…okay…. aha aha…yes, sure no problem.”

Ben and Rey both watched him, waiting, Ben avoiding looking at Rey. 

“Sorry guys,” he hung up. “I need to go.”

“Oh really,” asked Rey, hoping that her feigned disappointment was convincing enough.

Despite his early annoyance and jealousy over Poe, Ben felt a wave of panic. He couldn’t be left alone, here with Rey, naked. He began to put his sketchpad and pencils down.

“Oh well, we can do this another time.”

Poe held out his hands, quickly glancing at Rey who was biting her lip. 

“No buddy, it’s fine, you carry on.”

So busy trying to hide his terror, he didn’t see the look pass between his two friends. 

“Yeh Ben, I don’t want to have got naked for no reason,” she laughed, her voice light and airy. 

“Yeh get your assignment done,” Poe encouraged, grabbing his car keys. “I’ll catch you guys later.”

Before Ben could do or say anything else, the door clicked behind Poe and Ben was completely alone with a very naked Rey. 

Clearing his throat, he picked up his drawing implements from the floor, still not looking at Rey. He sat back down, as she watched him, his face and ears still pink. 

“Ben?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Are you okay?”

He positioned and re-positioned his sketchpad, fiddling with the pencil between his fingers.

“Yeh, great,” he mumbled.

“You know you will have to look at me at some point to draw me,” she tried again.

At that he looked up and looked Rey in the eyes, and for a moment she caught her breath at what she saw. His eyes reflected a dark hunger with an intensity she had never seen before, only in her late-night imaginings. It sent a shiver through her, and a warm rush between her thighs. She had always imagined him looking at her like that, with a want and need reflecting her own. Now he was and she revelled in it.

“I’ll get started then,” his voice had become lower, and his normal deep timbre held a husky quality. 

He stared down at the paper and back up at Rey taking a deep exhale. Pausing for just a second, Ben began to run the pencil over the paper, in small smooth strokes. As he looked over at her, studied her, the initial embarrassment he had felt began to melt away. It was just her, him and the movements across the paper. His eyes ran over the lines and curves of her body, the gentle slope of her hips, the erratic smattering of freckles down her chest and on to her pert breasts. He paid attention to each shade of her, every shadow, mole and freckle. The way her dark hair tumbled messily down on to her back, draping over her shoulders like a veil. As the light hit her limbs, bathing her in golden light. She looked to Ben, powerful, in control, the essence of pure light.

As always happened when Ben drew, he felt any anxiety, any anger within him melt into the background. His erratic energy went into creating something and that always bought a sense of peace and purpose to him. When his counsellor had suggested trying art as a therapy, Rey had jumped on the idea and actively sought a class for him. It was so like her, doing anything she could to help. It was another reason why he loved her. 

Rey watched him carefully, her eyes fixed on him. He didn’t notice, so lost in concentration was he. The sound of their breathing and the scratching of the graphite across the white sheet was all that could be heard in the room. His dark hair fell over his face, making him flick it from eyes every now and then. His large hands moved with a surprising grace across the paper, as though performing an intricate dance by himself. She followed his fingers across the paper, deft and full of purpose. A flutter of desire coursed through her belly as he bit his lips in concentration. Despite her lack of clothing, she felt warm, her skin heated under his dark gaze. She felt her nipples peak against the air; she let out a sigh. The scratching noise of pencil upon paper stopped, Ben was looking at her, concerned. 

“Are you okay? Are you cold, uncomfortable?”

“No, I’m fine,” she smiled. “Just impatient to see the outcome.”

His lips lifted into a smile as they shared a moment, eyes locked. 

“Not long,” he winked, before looking back down at the paper. 

She felt herself begin to blush, the heat of her cheeks spreading down on to her collarbone. 

Rey had been in love with Ben for almost as long as she had known him. Granted they had gotten of to a rocky start when she had first moved in, the bickering had driven Poe insane, but they had soon realised that they had much in common. A shared sense of abandonment, loneliness and feelings of anger and guilt that they recognised within each other. They had both been there for each other during difficult times in their life forging a way for a friendship to blossom, much to Poe’s relief. Rey had soon realised however that she wanted more than friendship from Ben, she always had done, but was terrified of losing Ben as a friend. He was older than her, still struggled with his past to the point he was still very much closed off, except with her. That is what gave her hope, she just had to make him see. 

He was nearly done, causing his hand to slow, his movements becoming more careful and deliberate. He never wanted this moment to end, wishing he could stretch it out upon endless minutes. He savoured the last few strokes of the pencil, the smudge of his finger against the grain of the paper. He let his eyes linger upon her lines, her form, every curve and inch of skin. She could sense the change in the air, it was thicker, heavier and laced with a question unasked between them. His eyes burnt into her skin as she felt his smouldering gaze travel slowly across her, inch by inch, not wanting it to stop. He checked over the final details of the drawing, his eyes flickering back and forth between her and the paper. She swallowed, her throat seemed to have dried up; she shifted in her position, aching to stretch out her limbs when she noticed the silence. A silence so noticeable it was deafening, the sound of the pencil across the paper had stopped. Looking up, Ben had stopped sketching, his hands gripping the sketchpad as his inky dark eyes fixed on her. Her breath caught and her skin coloured under his look. He didn’t look away guiltily this time or shy away with embarrassment, the walls were down. A flicker of hope danced across her consciousness.

He stood up abruptly and the spell seemed to be broken, his sudden movement chasing the hated stillness away. 

“I’m done.”

“Oh, okay,” she let her body relax though she stayed where she was. “Can I see?”

Ben stood holding the book, looking down at it, critically analysing it as he bit his lower lip. Taking a deep breath, he reluctantly passed the drawing to her, trying not focus on the fact that she was still naked, her head the level of his waist. He considered passing her the robe, but thought that would somehow draw even more attention to the fact. Feeling himself harden again he quickly sat back down, crossing his leg over his knee. She hadn’t noticed, she was still looking down at the drawing. He studied her face, looking for a clue as to what she thought. Rey’s face was still, one could almost say impassive were it not for her eyes. They brimmed over with emotion and glistened with tears that she fought back. 

“Ben,” her voice was a whisper. 

He panicked, she didn’t look happy, in fact she looked upset. 

‘Shit, am I that bad?’

He leapt off the chair and knelt at her feet, his eyes anxiously looking up at her. 

“What is it? What’s wrong? I can do it again.”

She let out a light little laugh as she wiped her eyes. 

“Oh Ben, you idiot, it’s amazing,” she gushed, looking down at it again. 

The image looking up at her was her, in every way. He saw her, all of her, for not only had he captured her physical likeness, but also her soul, her essence. She saw the strength and confidence there yet at the same time her vulnerability, the parts of her she locked away from everyone else, except him. 

“You’ve made me look beautiful.”

Her eyes flickered and rested upon his.

“Thank you.”

“I only draw what I see,” he spoke softly, as though afraid to break the bond that had begun to knit itself around them. 

“You think I’m beautiful?”

She wanted to push him, make him say with words what his hands already had, push him over the line of friendship, erase it. The look he returned was one of almost pained confusion as his brow furrowed and he huffed. 

“Of course I do.”

She gave him a wry little smile. 

“I’ve always thought that I was too skinny, too plain,” she explained. “Even my ex told me I should get a boob job.”

She said it lightly but he could see the hurt and pain in her expression though she tried to mask it. His face clouded over as he clenched his fists at his side.

“How could you listen to an idiot like that?” he practically growled. 

“When nobody wants you your whole life you tend to listen to any reason or excuse as to why you’re not good enough.”

“You should never feel like that, ever in your whole life,” he whispered. “You deserve so much more.”

She canted towards him until their faces were almost touching, she could smell his soap, his musk and a hint of the coffee he had drunk earlier. 

“Show me,” she gently placed her hand upon his cheek, holding him softly there. “Show me what I deserve.”

His face flushed, his dark eyes seemed charcoal black in their intensity, a darkness she would gladly drown in. Before he could respond she pressed her lips gently against his, any doubt to her meaning fading away. His eyes widened in surprise as she pulled away again, searching his face. His expression was one of dumb shock and for a second, she panicked, she had been right in her initial assessment of him, he had no interest in her in that way. 

“Sorry…I…”

Before she could finish Ben lunged forward and kissed her back, bringing both of his hands to her face and neck. Their lips and teeth clashed together awkwardly at first but neither cared. Their mouths began to merge together, finding a rhythm, deepening, melding. Rey let out a little moan as they parted.

Ben broke into a smile, the first full smile she had ever seen him give. It was one of pure unadulterated joy, his whole face transformed into something lighter, brighter. 

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. 

“Same,” she sighed. 

“I thought you and Poe were….”

Rey laughed, lifting his head up.

“Well that explains your mood earlier,” she smiled. “Trust me I’m not Poe’s type.”

“How do you…I mean…Oh.”

As the realisation hit him, he laughed to himself. 

“How could I not know that?”

“There’s a lot you don’t know Ben Solo.”

He kissed her again, tender and warm, months of pent up emotion pouring from him.

He pulled away and gently took the sketchpad from her, placing it on the floor.

“You know, I’m not entirely happy with this,” he stated quietly, his voice deep and thick like honey. “I need to draw you again, all of you.”

“Oh,” Rey’s face fell.

She was about to say something else, when instead she let out a gasp as his placed his large hands on her knees, gently pulling her legs apart. 

“This time, I want you completely undone, broken into a thousand pieces before I put you back together again.”

He brushed his nose against her neck as he kissed her skin, warm and hot. Her breathing and pulse quickened as she held on to his arms, feeling his taut muscles beneath her fingertips. 

“Don’t you need your pencil and paper,” she mewled as he suckled her neck, his hands traversed higher along her open thighs. 

“I don’t need pencils or brushes, just my fingers, my mouth, my body,” his words warm against her skin.

He trailed his kisses down to her chest, to her breasts, one hand cupping her, circling his thumb over her nipple. 

“How anyone could think these were anything but perfect I’ll never know,” he murmured, his lips moist against her skin. 

She arched her back, leaning into him as he took a rosy nipple into his mouth, sucking and laving it with his tongue. Her hands snaked up into his hair, letting the dark waves fall over her fingers. She moaned as he sucked harder, pulling him closer between her open legs. She felt soaked and ready between her legs, hot and needy. 

Ben pulled his face away from her and untangled her hands from his hair. Gripping her wrists, he kissed each hand, every finger, slowly sucking and tasting her skin. Her body had become a live wire, crawling within her skin; she needed him and needed him now. She tried to pull him to her but he shook his head as he kissed her wrist, making his way down the soft skin of her inner arm.

“No,” he mumbled. “You can’t rush a masterpiece, and that is what you are, a masterpiece.”

She let out a little whimper as he covered her other arm in reverent kisses, slow and tender. 

“Ben, please.”

He let go of her wrists and gently pushed her back against the sofa, his hand spanning her abdomen. Her breath hitched as he trailed his hand down, the heel of his palm just brushing against the apex of her thighs. She tried to push herself up into his hand, craving more, needing more.

Instead he pulled his hand away and stood up. Body aching, legs spread, she looked up at him hungrily. He pulled his black Henley up over his head, revealing that broad expanse of creamy muscle and porcelain contours. She automatically flicked her tongue over her lips, wetting them. He stood still looking at her intently, eyes dark and ravenous. Her eyes drifted down to his crotch where his length strained against his jeans. Eyes not moving from her, he slowly unbuckled his belt and lowered the zip, his jeans fell to the floor. Stepping out of them he kicked them aside before kneeling at her feet once more. 

As she lay open to him, vulnerable and exposed, he had never seen anything so beautiful. She was as a reclining Venus, a goddess of love, lust and desire. He was just her servant, a mere mortal ready to worship her, serve her until she cried his name. He was painfully hard he stroked himself with his hand trying to alleviate the pressure but her watching him made it worse. He placed his hands against her legs, beginning to leave a series of kisses upon the velvety skin of her inner thighs. Her breathing grew a little faster as he got nearer to her wet core, the smell of her arousal strong and intoxicating. She sighed in frustration as he pulled away and began on the other leg. His hair and stubble tickled her skin, ushering a shiver from her, tensing her muscles. 

He could tell that he was driving her crazy, pushing her to her limits, but if only she knew what it was doing to him. It was exquisite torture, the painter and the muse, pleasure and pain. As he drew nearer to her core again, he inhaled the scent of her sex, warm and fuelled by lust. Pulling his face away, eyes on hers, he traced the outline of her sex gently with one finger. She let out a gasp before using two fingers, he stroked them through her glistening folds, slow and deliberate. Up and down, again and again until she squirmed beneath him, panting. 

“Ben!”

“So beautiful,” he whispered, eyes on her cunt, soft and pink and swollen. “So wet.”

His hands shook a little, not wanting to disappoint her, wanting to give her everything and more. She sensed his hesitation and reached out to his face.

“What is it?”

“I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

His words were so gentle, since and earnest. 

“You could never disappoint me!” words he had always wanted to hear from her, soothing and warm, vermillion and gold. “All I’ve ever wanted is you.”

He knelt up and pulled her close, their stomachs pressed together, his hard length pressing into her, setting her core aflame. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with a passion she had always known he had. 

“Rey, I love you, I always have.”

She smiled; her eyelids heavy with desire.

“Show me, show me how much you love me.”

They were not the words he wanted but he would do as she asked, he would show her, he would spend his life showing her.

He let his lips wander down her neck and breasts once more, a pathway across her abdomen, full lips against fevered skin. As he reached her centre he didn’t stop and flicked his tongue over the swollen pink nub. She let out a cry as he did it again, circling her nub with his tongue. It wasn’t enough, he wanted to reach all of her, so kneeling between her legs once more, he gently tilted her and placed her legs over his broad shoulders. Putting his hands beneath her buttocks he pulled her closer to his mouth, his breath dancing across her. 

She nearly died when he placed his whole mouth over her, sucking gently. He licked a strip between her folds, gliding over her entrance, teasing with her tongue, circling over her swollen bud once more. He used her pants and groans as a guide, drawing her out. Her sweet and musky taste filled his mouth as he lapped her up, lick by lick. The sight of his dark head bobbing up and down between her legs threatened to push her over the edge. She let out a breathy moan as his tongue slipped inside her silky entrance. Feeling him inside of her finally, she began to feel a pressure building inside of her, wrapping itself around her body. He took his mouth back to her bud, flicking with his tongue as he dipped two fingers inside of her, her cries turning into whimpers. Scissoring his fingers in and out as his mouth worked her flesh. Her back arched as he felt her muscles tense around his ears; she began to break apart around him. 

“Ben!!” she cried, as her whole body shuddered.

He didn’t stop, aching to drive her further apart into love’s insanity, piecing her back together kiss by kiss. He hooked his fingers inside of her, caressing the raised spot he could feel within, his mouth not letting up. 

Rey cried and moaned, it was too much, she was too sensitive, yet it wasn’t enough and she wanted more. She simultaneously tried to pull away and push herself closer to him. Gripping his hair with one hand and the sofa cushions with the other, she tried to tether herself. As he picked up the pace, pushing her beyond herself, she couldn’t hold anymore and let go. He watched her crumple like paper in his hands as she shattered. She screamed out as her pleasure took her once more, hard and violet, her whole body spasmed. She clenched around his hand, until she fell back, spent and exhausted. Her breathing came short and shallow as a tear ran down her reddened cheek. 

He lifted himself up, his mouth and chin painted with her. Her eyes were closed, her limbs limp.

“Rey?”

“Hmmmm?” a little smile fluttered across her lips. 

He gently placed her legs back down and using his arms, scooped her up from behind, embracing her against him. He could feel her heart beating against his chest, as though they were as one. Kissing him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on to him in her weakened state.

“…and you thought you’d disappoint me,” she chuckled quietly. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” he nipped her ear playfully. 

Putting her legs around his waist, he pushed himself up to standing with a grunt. She sighed as she felt how hard he was between her legs. Her already glistening cunt rubbed against him. Holding her by the buttocks, his hand spanning her cheeks, kissing her the whole time. He walked them to his room, kicking the door shut behind them. They fell on to his bed, Rey revelling in the feel of his weight upon her. His body warm and hard against her, skin on skin.

He knelt over her for as a second as he pushed his tight, black boxers down. His erection sprang free as he let out a sigh. She sat up and reached a hand out, wrapping it around his velvet length. He let out a strained moan as his fists clenched. She watched him greedily as he shuddered whilst she ran her hands up and down, pumping him, so thick and hard in her hands. 

“I…need…”

He couldn’t quite get his words out as she looked up at him. 

“What do you need Ben?”

“I need to be inside of you,” he gasped, his eyes hungry, a man starved. 

She smiled and lay back, legs splayed. He hovered over her, arms resting at the side of her head.

“What…about...?”

“It’s okay, I’m protected,” she whispered, holding his shoulders. 

He nodded, relieved and with one long, hard thrust he drove into her, finally. She cried out as he let out a guttural groan from deep within. He paused, letting her adjust, his muscles shaking.

“You okay?” their eyes fixed on each other.

She nodded before pulling his face down to hers. 

He began to move inside of her, slowly, finding a rhythm as his hips rocked against hers. Her little gasps of pleasure and how she wrapped her fingers in his hair drove him on, chasing his belonging.

“Ben,” she whispered, panting with each thrust. “I love you too.”

At her words, he drove into her harder, his pace matching his surging emotions. She wrapped her legs around him, wanting more, needing more, their hips moving together. The sound of naked flesh slapping together filled the room, his pants becoming more feral and her cries turning into screams. He was so hard, so big, stroking her inside, covering all of her. 

“I’m going to come,” he gasped, feeling his pleasure overtaking him, a pressure building within his core. 

“Come.”

“Yesss!!” he cried out as he pushed into her once more, hot liquid rushing between her legs. 

He shuddered again and gasped, trying to catch his breath. 

He collapsed on to the bed next to her, panting and sweating, his hand searching for hers. Fingers intertwined, she rolled over on to her belly, looking down at his flushed face, heated from the exertion. Kissing him deeply she smiled. 

“I can’t believe you love me.”

“Why?” she asked her forehead creased. 

“You know what a broken mess I am.”

“You’re no more broken than I am,” she whispered, stroking his face gently. “Besides, we’re a team, we always have been. I’ll always help you.”

He returned her smile and bringing her hand to his lips, kissed it softly. 

“You’ll have to draw me again sometime,” she smirked.

“Well give me a few minutes and I’ll see what I can do.”

She laughed and snuggled into his arms; this was where she belonged, where they both had always belonged.   
−−

Poe put his key into the apartment door and turned it slowly. He opened the door hesitantly, listening out for…well anything. The apartment was silent and in darkness.

“Hmmmm.”

Walking inside, he slowly clicked the door shut behind him. He switched the lights on and walked over to the living area and stopped short. A grin broke out across his face as he spied Ben’s clothes discarded across the floor, the drawing where Ben had placed it.

“About time,” he muttered to himself.

Chuckling he sent a text to Finn.

‘Operation draw me like one of your French girls was a success 😊’


End file.
